1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an electrical power generator that is portable in nature
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with portable electrical generators. Examples may be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,207 to Hixson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,654,512 to Van Straten; U.S. Pat. No. 8,362,636 to Ling; U.S. Pat. No. 8,134,247 to Gu; U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,286 to Chen; US Pat. Appl'n. No. 2011/0133454 to Vo; and, US Pat. Appl'n. No. 2010/0207452 to Saab. Such generators may be used as stand-alone units, or on motor vehicles such as a truck or an RV. They are particularly useful with RVs where they are dry-docked, not hooked up to anything, or trucks and the RVs' or trucks' electrical systems are not able to function. The alternative would be to use a propane or gas generator or keep the vehicle idling, which is expensive, and of environmental concern because of the exhaust generated. The prior art portable electric generators result inefficient energy production and high drag coefficients.